A Love For Everything Fun
by Hunter135
Summary: One of Henry's class mates does something wrong and claims it was Henry that did it, which leads Ms Swan having contact Henry's mother Regina and talk to her about the incident. Regina kept making excuses to see Ms Swan more... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything in OUAT.
1. Learning A Valuable Lesson

Title: A Love For Everything Fun

Summary: One of Henry's class mates does something wrong and claims it was Henry that did it, which leads Ms Swan having contact Henry's mother Regina and talk to her about the incident. Regina kept making excuses to see Ms Swan more...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything in OUAT.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Learning A Valuable Lesson**

Regina crept across the hall to Henry's room, she slid the door open and quietly ran to the curtains throwing them open and staring at Henry as he acted like a vampire as a reaction to the sudden light, "Get up Henry..." Regina said loudly before she started to run down the stairs, "You have 5 minutes before you have to set off to school." she shouted behind her. Regina ran over to the kitchen looking at the fruit bowl and knife she had left on the side when she went to wake Henry up.

With a sigh, Regina took the sharp blade in the shaking hands and cut the blood-red apple into sections before placing it into Henry's lunch box. Regina felt a sharp pain in her palm, she had cut clean into her hand. Panicking, she ran the cut under the tap and started to aid to it with the first-aid box she kept under the sink just in case. Henry came bounding down the stairs, fully clothed with a bulging backpack on his back.

"Why is your backpack so packed today Henry?" Regina said as she cocked her eyebrow, tilting her head. Henry pulled the bag off of his shoulder and unzipped it,

"Im ready, i have everything i need. All my stationary, a change of clothing just in case and a book, of course." Henry said as he pulled his bag back onto his back, Regina laughed as she pushed the lunch box towards the turtle-like boy who stood before her staring at the box intently, he grabbed it and ran towards the door shouting, "Goodbye Mom, ill see you when i get back from school. LOVE YOU!"

Henry slammed the door behind him after he exited the house, Regina placed her newly aided hand onto the kitchen island and sighed, "He's growing up so fast."

* * *

Henry ran across Storybrooke, in almost a straight line towards his school regardless of any cars or people walking by. When he reached the school grounds, he ran straight into the building towards his class leaving all his class mates playing in the yard, he wanted to catch up on some light reading before his learning started. Putting his coat and bag into his station, Henry pulled the large book from his bag and and pulled it open to the start of the book as he started to slowly walk over to his seat.

 _Once Upon a Time,_

 _There was an Enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know._

 _Or think we know._

 _One day they found themselves trapped in a place when all their happy endings were stolen._

 _Our World._

 _This is how it happened..._

Henry smiled as he indulged himself into the book sitting down in his seat, "Henry?" Ms Swan called from the desk in the corner of the room, Henry looked up embarrassed and closed the book placing it in front of him.

"Dont stop on my account Henry, just wondering why you're in so early?" Ms Swan said as she prodded at some class work pilled in front of her.

"Oh, all the kids outside dont like the same things i do. Im not going to pretend i like something i don't, my mother taught me that lesson." Henry said as he opened the book again, smiling as he carried on reading the large book. Ms Swan looked over at him smiling before pulling a book off the pile and started to scan through the pages of work.

30 minutes later, an array of familiar faces flooded into the classroom quickly settling in there seats. "Hello class," Ms Swan called from the corner of the room, "All settle and get out your reading books for 20 minutes whilst i get our first lesson ready." Ms Swan winked at Henry who was still indulged in his book and pushed the books aside as she spun to look out of the window when something impacted upon the back of her head and exploded causing white dust to fly into Mr Swans view and down her clothes, the class up roared in laughter when Ms Swan went red with rage, staring upon the class of laughing children. She scanned the class, looking at Henry a few times who had read easily 1/10th of his book in the 40 minutes he had been in the classroom.

"Who was it?!" Ms Swan said calmly as she scanned to see if anyone would confess to it, a well-known bully and ignorant child from the back of the class stood up and pointed at Henry, "It was Henry Ms Swan." He called as he sat back down in his seat. Ms Swan didn't believe the boy but the class all agreed with the boy as he as well scanned the class. Ms Swan sat down once again in her seat and emailed Ms Blanchard, the headteacher,

 _Dear Ms Blanchard,_

 _Could you please take my class seen as i have been attacked with an unknown heavy object, possibly a metal ball, covered in a white substance, possibly flour, to the back of the head and now i am covered in it and i have a pain in the back of my head, and the class seemed to blame it on Henry Mills so, well... I dont know what to do..._

 _Ms Emma Swan._

Ms Swan slumped back in her in her seat whilst she waited scanning over the class looking sympathetic to the young boy who had horror written all over his face as he stared over at the teacher, the computer pinged and Ms Swan clicked on the response in order to read it,

 _Dear Ms Emma Swan,_

 _Send me the class but leave Henry with you so he can contemplate what he has supposedly done, leave him to write an apology and hand it to you when he has done, or you could contact his mother and all three of you could have a conversation about Henry's actions... Which personally i dont believe are true but the whole class says so, so i dont know what to say past now Emma,_

 _Ms Mary-Margaret Blanchard, Head Teacher._

"Okay, go to Ms Blanchard's room, she will be teaching you today." Ms Swan said as she stood to shake the white stuff off her clothes, the whole class got up and started to walk for the door, "All except you Henry." Henry reluctantly sat back down as the class pointed and laughed at him as they left.


	2. The Dreaded Meeting

Title: A Love For Everything Fun

Summary: One of Henry's class mates does something wrong and claims it was Henry that did it, which leads Ms Swan having contact Henry's mother Regina and talk to her about the incident. Regina kept making excuses to see Ms Swan more...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything in OUAT.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Dreaded Meeting**

Ms Swan sighed deeply, picking up the phone and dialing Henry's emergency number, it rang a few times before someone picked up, "Hello, Mayors Office, how can i help you?"

"Hello, is this Mrs Mills i'm talking to?" Emma said as she nervously pushed her pen around on the table.

"Less of the Mrs..." Regina hissed down the phone, "Regina will suffice, Ms Mills was my mothers name." Emma could hardly console herself when she herd the enchanting voice on the line.

"Okay, Regina," Emma said hesitantly, "Im Ms Emma Swan, your sons teacher and i need you to come into school and discuss an incident which happened previously today, well around 30 minutes ago really..."

"I'm doing paperwork, so when i have finished this i will head over," Regina said with a angry undertone to her voice, "Goodbye Ms Swan, i sharnt be long..."

Regina hung up the phone, leaving Emma sat day-dreaming about what this woman with the enchanting voice actually looked like, probably wonderful Emma thought to herself. She shook her head and turned to Henry, wondering why he was sitting silently waiting and not trying to say it wasn't him that did it.

* * *

Regina slammed her iPhone onto her desk and sat back, thinking about why Henry would do anything to a teacher like that. Regina back tracked to her phone conversation with Ms Swan, when her mind was taken over by her amazing voice, Regina closed her eyes and imagined what this woman must look like. After she snapped out of her trance, She grabbed her coat and started to run towards the school. Entering the school, she went to reception.

"Im here to see Ms Swan and Henry Mills", Regina said as she rolled her eyes, tapping her fingers across the desk in front of her. The receptionist pointed her down the hall and instigated that she needed to go to the end then left and its was the 3rd room. Regina strolled down the long corridors passing rooms which suddenly went silent by the sight of the Mayor outside there door but Regina just ignored it and walked straight past. She stopped at the side of the door as not to be seen by the people inside when she took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. Twisting it slowly, she pushed the door to see her son Henry with his head in his hands and a tall, slim, golden-haired woman with darting green eyes sat in the corner staring down at the pen she was rolling in between her fingers, Regina tried to keep it together when she took yet another deep breath,

"Hello." Regina said looking at her high- heels, "Im Henry's mother."

Emma looked up from where she was and her jaw dropped, a stunning woman stood before her twiddling her thumbs and looking at the ground, beautiful wavy brown hair falling over her beautiful chocolate orb-like eyes, figure hugging business suit which showed off her curvy body in all the right ways.

"You could catch flies", Regina said with a small laugh, "So why am i here again?"

Emma shook her head and looked at Henry before reluctantly standing up to show the woman her outfit and hair covered in a flour-like substance.

"IT WASN'T EVEN ME!" Henry screamed from his position, leaving the 2 women with shocked looks on there faces, "It was the boy who blaimed it on me." Henry looked at both the women, both still looking shocked as they gave Henry a sympathetic look.

"Henry, i thought as much. I just wanted you to tell me that it wasn't you, i wouldn't have asked your Mother into school. I can tell when someone is telling the truth and you Kid, you are telling me the truth." Emma said as she picked up the pen putting it in her mouth and gently swaying herself in her seat, "You two are free to go, Henry you can either go to class or you can go home with your Mother, I've got to go get showered and changed."


	3. Sometimes Accidents Aren't Accidents

Chapter 3: Sometimes Accidents Aren't Accidents.

 _A few weeks later,_

 _Regina smiled at the steam lifting from the cup of apple and cinnamon tea she gripped tightly in between her bare hands, taking occasional sips as she walked around the town, as she did every morning after a bad-nights sleep which was almost every night. Regina looked in front of her to see Mr Swan running towards her in tight running gear, dripping in sweat. Emma stopped, spun round and bent down to stretch leaving Regina with a perfect sight of her small, perfect behind, Emma jumped up once more and noticed Regina with her mouth open, wide eyed._

 _"Regina?" Emma called from her position, "I mean Madame Mayor, how are you?" Emma jogged towards Regina, pulling out her earphone and trying to control her breathing, "Could catch flies..."_

 _Regina shook her head and looked into the beautiful green eyes in front of her, "Oh shush you, That was because i accidentally dropped my cup" Regina smirked as she stared down at the tea that was streaming towards the drain, "Im fine, i guess... Just tired." Regina yawned into her hand and looked away from Emma realising she had been staring straight into her eyes._

 _"Me too, just thinking about things i guess." Emma said quietly as she looked Regina up and down a few times, "You look dashing today as always-" Emma quickly realised what she had said, "-Not like i look at you all the time i'm just saying you look nice today Regina." Emma blushed and spun her head away from Regina so she couldn't see the blonde's red face._

 _"I knew what you meant, you dont look too bad yourself." Regina said with a wink, "I know im not the easiest to talk to, but if you ever need anyone to talk to i'm always here for you." Regina's eyes widened as Emma spun her head round with a smirk, "Sorry, that sounded weird, i just mean i think we could be good friends."_

 _"You seem like a great person, i dont know why people wouldn't like to speak to you and i would love to be your friend," Emma said like a confused and excited child, "Join me for breakfast at Granny's?"_

 _Regina looked at Emma's sweat covered clothes and smiled, "How could one person produce so much sweat?" Regina smiled._

 _"Its water, i always run with a bottle of water," Emma said as she lifted the empty running bottle up from her side, "So is that a yes? Or are we just going to stand here awkwardly whilst we just admire each other?"_

 _Regina knodded as both of there faces flushed a bright red colour at what Emma had said. "Sorry." Emma attempted as she grasped the top of Regina's arm in attempt to make her follow the blonde, which she did._

 _Emma slipped in front of the Brunette and held the diner door open for her, she stalked in to see a lot of people going about there normal lives, chatting away which left Regina with a smile on her face as she stalked towards her normal booth, Emma followed her to the booth but didn't sit down just yet._

 _"How did you know this was my favourite booth?" Emma asked with a smirk and a tilt of her head, squinting her eyes playfully awaiting an answer._

 _"I didn't, this is my favourite booth as well." Regina confessed, both the women laughed and Emma threw herself into the booth across from Regina._

 _"I didn't know you came to the Diner often to be honest, i mean i never see you in here, if i did i'd want to be here all the ti-" Emma rambled then caught herself before she was going to embarrass herself. Her cheeks flushed a deep red and Regina laughed._

 _"Time, darling..." Regina finished Emma's sentence which made Emma edge her hand into the centre of the table closer to Regina's, still holding her hot cocoa in the other, "I dont come in the diner because I love to cook for myself, As you already know quite well."_

 _"I do, you're going to have to let me try your signature lasagna some time." Emma said with a smirk._

 _"Is that a promise?" Regina said and Emma knodded happily and took a sip of the Hot Cocoa she has ordered, "Or is it a date?" Regina added playfully._

 _Emma's eyes widened , quickly placing the cup down and coughing into her hand._

 _"Oh my, are you okay Darling?" Regina said affectionately as she lifted her hand up to the Blondes shoulder. Emma knodded and settled her hands down again and looked into Regina's eyes._

 _"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't flirting with me." Emma defended which Regina couldn't help but laugh at._

 _"Oh, im flirting with you. Have you seen yourself?" Regina replied pushing a softly curled golden lock behind the other girls ear which made Emma giggle._

 _"Ticklish?" Regina said, not removing her hand from Emma's hair, "I'll keep that in mind, shall i?"_

 _"And what is that supposed to mean Ms Mills?" Emma said putting her hand over Regina's which was laying on the table, shock evident on Regina's face as she pulled her hand back._

 _Emma's gaze suddenly fell and hit the table, she dare not even look at the Brunette in front of her. She felt a finger appear under her chin and push her head up, she locked eyes with Regina, lust and compassion evident in them._

 _"Regina..." Emma gasped as Regina looked over at the wall with a smile occasionally looking back at the blonde which was driving her crazy, she needed the brunette, "I ugh... I didn't mean to, ehh..."_

 _"I understand Emma" Regina added quickly, "I have to get going anyway. tumblers of cider are calling my name, Never mind i need to get to work... I should have started half an hour ago."_

 _Regina shuffled out of the booth and stood in front of the blonde who was watching her, "I will see you when i see you Ms Swan." and with that the placed a kiss on the blondes cheek and rushed out of the diner. Both left the diner at different times with huge smiles plastered on there faces._


	4. Taking Up A New Hobby

Regina was rummaging through lines of running clothing so she could run in the mornings; So she could see Emma more often seen as she hadn't seen her a few days dew to her work being a pain in the backside, being mayor really wasn't easy, but she wasn't going to admit any of that to anyone, not even strangers.

"Hello, do you need any help?" A tall, slim girl, couldn't have been any older than 17, said cheerfully from behind her, she was a member of staff, she fashion a name tag with the name Charlotte printed on it in large letters.

"Why yes i do, I have decided to take up running in the morning but i cant seem to find something to suit me best." Regina replied with a sigh, looking at the girl helplessly. The girl just chuckled and started with a list of questions.

"Do you have a preferred colour?" The girl asked tilting her head to the left.

"Black is my colour." Regina responded with a smile before following the

"3/4 length or shorts?" The girl chirped, Regina replied with, "Ehh, 3/4 lengths and Shorts, size 34."

"Okay, got those. What about a shirt- Loose or Tight?" The girl said sporting the many choices in front of the Brunette.

"The tight one will suit, Thank you." Regina asked as she eyed the loose shirt with distaste.

"And finally, shoes." The teen said quickly before running over to a sea of different coloured, sized and shaped shoes. Regina let out a amused sigh and walked over to the teen who was waiting for her, "Shoe size?"

"In a running shoes i am a size 8." Regina responded looking around the many shelf's to see if any caught her eye. On one of the nearest aisles she saw simple black running shoes with a small white swan on the side, immediately she walked over to them and examined them.

"What a great choice, i was going to suggest them to you." The teen laughed as she added the shoes to the pile of clothes she had been holding. Regina smiled at her and retrieved the clothes from her arms.

"Thank you so much for your help- Charlotte." She said tracing the name with her finger, "I can take it from here."

"Have a good day Ms." She heard a voice call out behind her as she went to go pick up some other essentials.

Regina had chose to grab a water bottle, maybe different running socks and a variety of headbands and hair ties to keep her hair from her face as she ran. After being happy with her basket, she went to purchase and made her way home. It was only 1:32pm so she decided it was a good time to go grab some lunch.

-0-0-0- SORRY IT IS NOT COMPLETE, I HAVEN'T HAVE TIME TO SO HERE IS THE FIRST SECTION OF THE CHAPTER, ENJOY! -0-0-0-


End file.
